Protege Moi
by joidianne4eva
Summary: Sometimes the only thing to do is start again


_**This is the belated gift fic for chocolate_jive hope your exams went well. Again thanks to el_gilliath for beta'ing, seriously you are awesomesauce XD**_

**Then**

Loki sat in the dark, dank cell that would be his holding place until the Avengers found somewhere that would neutralize his magicks. Pulling at the chains absentmindedly he snorted. The only reason why he was still alive was because Thor still could not let him go; even after his numerous attempts on the other God's life; Thor still seemed to believe that Loki was worth saving.

His brother had never been this lenient before, his time on earth had changed him and Loki had come to hate that change almost as much as he hated the look of disappointment that Thor had levelled on him after his capture.

What right did Thor have to judge him? He was not the one that had been stolen from his people in some feeble attempt to promote peace. Thor was not the one who had been looked down on no matter what his efforts produced only to have the same efforts praised if they came from another. His brother had no idea of the suffering that Loki had endured at the hands of his oh, so benevolent race. At least the Jotun never pretended to be anything but the barbarians that they were. Perhaps that was where his failure lay, an army created of man could be defeated by man but if he could go back, remake the Jotun.

"Even when brought low, still you scheme."

Loki's lips twisted as he turned his head to face the voice, none of his guards had spoken to him, whether out of fear or anger he did not care.

"And what would you know of my schemes?" he purred, eyes narrowing as they caught sight of the figure lounging against the far wall of his cell. A large cloak hid the person's face but the voice had sounded male and familiar.

"You could say I am intimately acquainted with all of your more nefarious ideas." The figure responded as the robed head tilted, the move again so familiar, yet out of place.

"I would offer my apologies but if you know me, as well as you claim, you would surely see the falseness of any words I might utter." He retorted.

The man chuckled "I know you Loki Laufeyson. It is quite possible that I know you better than you know yourself."

"Ah, then you have me at a disadvantage because I cannot place you at all." Loki conceded smiling in away that had always made him seem less devious.

"That is because you are not looking close enough." The man remarked as he shifted from the wall. Taking a few steps forward so that the light caught and shone on the dark blue of this skin, where it was not covered by his clothing.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he watched the Jotun "If you have come for retribution, take it."

"You see and yet you are still so blind." The man tsk-ed and Loki gritted his teeth to stave off his anger at being treated like a child.

"Then why don't you show yourself instead of hiding in the dark?" he snarled.

The Jotun chuckled again as a long fingered hand rose to the cloak and pulled it away to reveal a face that Loki knew well.

"It cannot be!" he whispered.

"Are you telling me Loki Laufeyson that you are so addled that you do not know yourself?" purred his doppelganger.

**Now**

The sound of the alarm shattered the calm that had settled over Asgard and Odin was on his feet before his guards, Gungnir poised and ready for battle.

Within the chamber, that held the Casket of Ancient Winters, a lone figure stood, his back to Odin and the destroyer kneeling before him.

The figure's hand rested lightly against the casket and Odin could feel the pulse of cold like a heartbeat beating through the chamber with each of the stranger's breaths, yet the robed interloper did not try to remove the casket from its resting place, instead he seemed to be….waiting.

"If you attempt to remove that, it will be your life." Odin warned as he took a step closer.

The robed head turned slightly as if the person was trying to catch a glimpse of Odin from the corner of his eye but the darkness of the robes hid any distinguishable features.

"And why would I wish to remove an empty box?" the man drawled, voice lilting and calm.

"If it is but an empty box to you, why bypass my guards and render its protection useless?" Odin queried as he gestured to the destroyer.

The man's shoulders shook lightly as he chuckled "Yes but I do believe we both know that this is much more than an empty box."

"Then you know that none but the Jotun can wield its power." Odin stated

The man raised a hand, the robe's sleeves sliding away as the light of the morning caught and glinted upon the blue skin and Odin's grip tightened on Gungnir.

"It would be a pity if a Jotun were to lay hands on your "not-box" then." the Jotun agreed. "However you may rest easy, All-father, for this is not the treasure I seek."

Odin's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Then you will not mind moving away."

The Jotun shook its head "I must admit that I have come to like this space." it purred slyly "Such cold after the suffocating heat of your palace. I must say King of Asgard, for one so benevolent you do not make it easy for outsiders to find comfort within you halls."

"What is this treasure that you seek?" Odin asked, trying to distract the Jotun.

The Jotun turned then and Odin frowned at the familiar yet strange features, the dark brow and laughing eyes set in blue skin.

"I have already secured my treasure." the Jotun admitted.

"Then why have you come to this place if, as you admit, it is not to retrieve your people's treasure?"

The Jotun tilted his head and eyed Odin curiously "I have no people, All-father, I was one with myself and I raised myself there is but one other that I call my own. So if you are seeking to provoke my actions you have sought the wrong path to follow."

Odin nodded as he thought on the creature's words. A Jotun raised away from Jotenheim, much like the child he had taken, Loki.

"Then why are you here?" Odin asked bluntly when the Jotun remained silent.

"I wished to rest eyes upon the one that ceased the wars between the Asgard and Jotun, even if these wars were your own fault to begin with." the Jotun responded circling the casket.

"You would have me turn my back on their slaughter of a race far less advanced than their own?" Odin growled

"I would have you accept your faults, All-father." the Jotun laughed softly "Yet that is something even I cannot magick up."

"So you wished to lay eyes upon me and you have." Odin smiled, determined to beat the Jotun at its own game "What more do you wish?"

Crimson eyes flickered over him in amusement. "My wishes are many and somewhat infinite, I do not think you, for all your power, could grant me them."

"Then perhaps I can grant the wishes that depend on my presence." Odin offered

The dark head ducked as the Jotun chuckled again "You are so eager to remove me from your presence, All-father." he sighed before leaning back, fingers trailing against the casket which pulsed in response to his touch. "Answer me this Odin, why have the Jotun never laid siege to Asgard to regain their treasure?"

Odin's breath stuttered within his chest at the knowing look on the Jotun's face. "With their base of power gone, it would be foolish." he responded, reciting the tale he had spun late in the night as he cradled his injured face and listened to the squall of the only thing that could truly turn the tides of the wars.

"I would advise you not to lie to me, All-father." the Jotun whispered, voice as cold as the halls of Jotenheim. "My people, as you called them, have little time for the magicks held within this casket. Yes, it bolstered their powers somewhat but the casket had not been there at the beginning of their time and yet the tales of their wars has been spread through the nine worlds.

Odin exhaled slowly "It seems you already have the answer for your question. Why then ask?"

"Perhaps, it is in me to cause chaos or perhaps I simply wish to hear you admit that it was not your prowess that ensured your victory." the Jotun responded.

"And what did ensure my victory?" Odin asked, dreading the answer even as the words left his lips.

"Within Jotenheim there is only one thing more important than power." the Jotun smiled as he straightened to his full height, the light of the day filtering through him like a prism and Odin strode forward as he realized the deception. The creature smiled at his expression "That thing, Odin, is children." It smirked, head tilted regally as it stared at him, "It would be a pity if you lost yours."

A scream from the corridors and the sound of Frigga's voice had Odin on his knees. He did not need to look to know what the creature had done. It had retaliated in a way none of the Jotun before him had considered; taking what Odin held most precious…his sons.

**Then**

Thor stared at the blank walls of the room he held within the Avenger's Headquarters. His comrades had left Loki's punishment to him, thinking that it was fitting. After all only a God knows how to truly harm another.

Celebrations had raged into the night after Loki's capture and Thor had seen the confusion on the faces of those around them as he kept himself apart from the festivities. Only Captain America had approached him with condolences and a look of sorrow in his too old eyes. Even Jane who he had come to respect so much did not truly understand why Thor was not glad that they had ceased the chaos and destruction that Loki had wrought.

But then again, none of the others had seen the look of madness in his brother's eyes or the acceptance as he was led away.

Reaching out, Thor brushed his fingers against Loki's helmet. Even separated from its owner it still crackled with the energy that Thor had long since associated with his silver-tongued sibling.

Maybe if he had kept Loki closer, not shunned him when Thor's own feelings sought to dishonor them both none of this would have occurred. Or if the All-Father had been honest, told them the truth from the start there would have been nothing to be ashamed of, no need to pull away…

"I never believed you would be one to brood,"

Thor's head snapped up at the familiar voice, his eyes widening at the sight of his brother and….himself?

The Gods were clothed in dark clothing that seemed a direct replica of his and Loki's but other than their physical appearance the two were obviously different, standing well within each others space with a familiarity that made Thor's gut clench with envy.

"You cast horrid aspirations on our intelligence, Loki" The Other-Thor growled "I often wonder why I remain in your presence."

"Who are you?" Thor demanded, rising to his feet.

The Other-Thor took a step forward, blocking Loki from Thor's view and the move made Thor look away. He had never sought to protect Loki so freely, had never offered him such safety.

The Other-Loki tssked as he stepped around his companion "Your heart weeps." He whispered as he paused before Thor, raising a delicate hand to his cheek and Thor watched as his skin tinted blue. "I could not listen and remain unmoved. I will not have any version of you suffer for the mistakes of others."

"My consort has already come to an agreement with his counterpart." Other-Thor added as he pulled his Loki back against him in a move that was blatantly possessive.

"An agreement? Consort?" Thor questioned in confusion.

"Your feelings for your Loki are not as one-sided as you fear." Other-Loki smiled softly.

"We have a solution, to cleanse his madness." Other-Thor added.

Thor's eyes widened "What would I have to do?"

"Begin again." Other-Loki whispered "We can restart your lives as it should have been, would you…."

"Yes!" Thor interrupted and the Other-Thor smiled "You are a brave man, worthy of much love."

"We will ensure you receive it," Other-Loki finished as the world faded away.

**Now**

The two princes tumbled from the sky onto the desolate frozen tundra.

Thor was on his feet as soon as he settled, turning in search of the enemy that had displaced them but there was nothing but ice as far as the eyes could see, the only other person here was…Loki!

Whirling Thor knelt before his brother's fallen form. Loki's skin was tinted the same blue it had become when the strange man that seemed so familiar had walked into their rooms and sent them away with nary an explanation.

"Loki, are you harmed?" Thor queried as he helped the smaller teen to his feet.

Loki gazed at him with those alien red eyes for a moment before shaking his head and clutching his cloak, closer to him. "I am well, Thor." He whispered.

Thor nodded, Loki spoke little at the best of times and he was probably still in shock.

Taking stock of their surroundings once more, Thor grimaced before collecting the packs that the stranger had sent with them. He'd seen Odin bring one of these on his campaigns across the nine realms and Thor knew that whatever was within the bags would replenish themselves until their user had no more need of them.

"We should find shelter," Loki whispered as he stared out at the barren lands.

Thor nodded, shouldering the packs before grasping Loki's hand in his own. He was the eldest and Loki's safety was his responsibility. Thor would not allow any harm to come to his brother, not as long as he drew breath.

***O***

Loki watched as his brother shivered within the confines of their cave. Thor had been in constant motion and Loki now understood that his brother had been trying to keep himself warm even as Loki sat unaffected upon the icy floor.

Frowning he glanced down at his blue skin, perhaps the stranger had changed him so that he would survive within this icy domain but it begged the question of why the man hadn't seen fit to do the same thing to Thor? He had obviously not meant to kill them or the packs he had sent with them would have been foolishly taunting, so what had the man hoped to accomplish by leaving them in a place that only one of them could survive?

Thor's shivers pulled Loki's attention away from his mental ramblings and he rose to his feet, shrugging his cloak from his shoulders as he approached his golden-haired brother.

Thor's lips had turned an unnatural blue and from this close Loki could see that the other teen's body was in a state of constant shivers.

Kneeling Loki spread the cloak over Thor's feet and his brother blinked slowly as if he was just noticing Loki's approach and the thought scared Loki because if he lost Thor…..the thought alone made his gut clench unpleasantly.

"What are you doin'?" Thor slurred.

"You are cold." Loki whispered, brushing his fingers across Thor's cold cheek.

There had to be something he could do, anything!

Thor shook his head as his hand rose, trying to push the cloak towards Loki "Ca-can't t-take it." He stuttered "You's c-c-cold."

Loki's closed his eyes to hide the tears that fear had brought to the surface. "I am not, brother." He responded, tucking the cloak around Thor once more.

Thor nodded slowly "G-good, n-need you s-safe."

This time Loki could not more hold back his tears than he could banish the cold from his brother's skin "And what about you?" he whispered, throat clogged "I cannot do this without you, brother." He cried bowing his head as another of Thor's tremors made him shiver in response "Do not leave me."

"Do-don't want to." Thor spat out as his eyes slid close and Loki froze in terror before shaking him hard enough to rattle Thor's larger frame.

Blue eyes blinked open blearily and Loki glared at Thor's confused expression.

"You cannot sleep you fool!" Loki snarled "You will never wake if you sleep."

"I-I'm so co-cold, brother." Thor whispered "I w-want…."

"I do not care what you want; you will not leave me, Thor! You cannot!" Loki ordered and Thor flashed him a weak smile.

"Do you remember the stories mother told us of the warriors that wanted to be one with each other?" Loki whispered, glancing down at his blue skin.

Thor nodded "G-good t-tales."

"Yes," Loki agreed as he reached for the pack, hoping beyond hope that the tales had been true or what he was about to do would be for naught. Grinning as his fingers found Thor's dagger beneath the food he pulled it out "Do you remember what they did?" Loki asked

"B-b-blood?" Thor queried and Loki nodded

"Yes, they shared blood and one's strength became the others and any weakness was washed away." He muttered, gritting his teeth as he drew the dagger's edge across of his palm. Raising his hand he took Thor's and made the same wound before clasping them together. "Let my strength, stolen as it may be, become yours brother." He whispered as their blood mingled.

***O***

Loki kept watch as Thor slept. His brother had begun to breathe easier mere moments after the ritual and Loki had watched curiously as Thor's normally golden skin bled blue.

"Let my strength be yours because I cannot be without you." He whispered as he brushed a kiss against Thor's warm forehead.

Then

The foundations of the Avenger's Headquarters shook as magick tore through it.

In his cell Loki stared unseeing at the ceiling, his arms clenched at his sides as the magick twisted around him, erasing the memories of a time long past, of every hurtful word and look that had been cast his way and for the first time in centuries Loki wept….for joy.

**Now**

Thor watched as Loki danced around the campfire, his voice rising above the beating of the drums as the traders listened captivated as his brother wove a tale of danger and victory.

Loki's blue skin flashed with every flare of the flame and the fire seemed to retreat each time the tall man stepped close to it, once blazing coals freezing instantly until Loki stepped back and the fire could retrieve its fodder.

Thor knew that one of the reasons why they always got such good prices for the creatures that they sold here was partially fear of the two blue skinned men, that were not frost giants but yet who wielded their power with such absentmindedness that it made even the most seasoned warriors among the group tremble.

Thor had often thanked the generosity of the stranger that had dropped them in Jotenheim almost as much as he had cursed the man because without the contents of their packs Loki would never have learned the spells that he used to transport them across the worlds and Thor would never have gained the hammer that seemed to have been made for him.

Thor glanced at the fire just in time to catch the eye of one of the traveller's as it roved over Loki's lithe form and he bared his teeth in a snarl that had the man glancing away quickly.

Loki smiled at him in gratitude as he brought his song to an end and Thor clamped down on his thoughts lest his brother realize that it was not simply the need to protect that made Thor so aggressive towards any of the others that cast eyes at him.

Thor had first felt the stirring of want when they'd travelled to their first new world. Loki had gained them new clothing and as soon as they returned to Jotenheim his brother had flung off his old clothes leaving him naked beneath Thor's eye and the want that had coiled deep in his gut had been so startling that Thor had retreated with the excuse of finding food as Loki went through their purchase.

He had kept his depravity from his brother ever since then. He would not dishonour the only person he had in such a way, not while he could prevent it, even if it meant giving Loki to another someday, but until that day came Loki was his to protect and Thor would not let any other hurt his brother, not while he drew breath.

***O***

The tall man stood, still as stone as the Tundra howled around him, his cloak parted as the winds increased revealing Jotun blue skin.

The walls of ice surrounding the figure cracked and shattered as shadows danced with their depths. The fallen shards bound themselves together, dragging across the frozen ground until they could become whole.

Loki watched through hooded eyes as the two giants stumbled towards him, their eyes red and feral as they awakened from their sleep.

"Why did you call us, sorcerer?" one of the Jotun thundered and Loki smiled .

"There is something I seek. If you can give it to me then I will release the binds Asgard has placed on you." Loki bargained, he could feel Thor's curiosity piercing through his mind as his brother stood cloaked by Loki's spell.

"What is it you seek?" Another asked.

"What do you know of the Mjolnir?" Loki queried.

Within the mountain the still trapped Jotun roared in fury and the two before Loki eyed him. "The Mjolnir is the weapon destined to be wielded by the heir of Asgard." it spat

"Could another use it?" Loki demanded.

"No more than another could sit on the throne of Jotenheim." the smaller giant responded.

Loki's mind worked furiously at the implications. The hammer they had found in the pack years ago had seemed like a normal thing until he'd mastered the spell to send them across worlds, it was there that a dwarf had named it. It also explained why Asgard was not one of the worlds the spell would take them to.

The giant closest to them knelt and stared at Loki, sniffing the air before smiling viciously "It has been centuries since a sorcerer was born into the King Laufey's line."

Loki took a step back before stilling. "You do not know of what you speak!" he spat.

The other giant made a small sound before sweeping his arm, across the ice in an elaborate gesture "Then bleed for us little sorcerer, give us a single drop of blood and let us show that blood does not lie."

Loki eyed the creature before smiling and raising his hand. Spinning the spear he had been leaning on, he sliced his thumb against the blade, holding it out and watching dispassionately as the scarlet drop fell to the ice.

The ground beneath them shook as the giants within the ice fell to their knees.

"Do you now see little sorcerer, there was much more stolen by Odin on the night of our defeat."

Loki stumbled back at the words "You lie!" he hissed.

The giant simply smiled "If it is a lie then tell us child, how well did Asgard treat you?"

Loki did not respond as he pulled his magicks around him, transporting him and Thor back to the cave that had been their home.

He fell to his knees as they settled, bile building in his throat as he scrambled away from Thor.

"Brother." Thor whispered and Loki bristled at the deceit of the word.

"I am not your brother!" he yelled as he curled in on himself, glaring at the blue of his skin. Odin had known, he had taken Loki from his people and let him masquerade as a prince of Asgard.

Thor was silent and Loki peered at him through the curtain of his hair.

The other God's face was strangely blank. "I am glad."

Loki flinched at the words; he'd long believed that Thor blamed him for the change of circumstances even as Loki sought to send them home. Home, Asgard, the place that was no longer home to either of them could never be home again because Loki's tainted blood now flowed through Thor's veins.

"I am glad." Thor repeated as he knelt at Loki's side "For my feelings they threatened to dishonor us both."

Loki glanced up sharply "What?"

"Have you not felt it? My need to be near you, to touch you, like those on the other worlds have touched each other under the cover of night?"

"Brother…." Loki whispered staring up into Thor's anguished face.

"Do not…" Thor started before running his hand through his hair "If this is not what you want tell me, Loki."

"You will stay with me, even if I am Jotun?" Loki asked

"We have shared blood and thought for four years. There is nothing that could keep me away." Thor responded immediately as he laid a hesitant hand against Loki's cheek. "Odin has lied to us both, you are not to fault."

"But he is still your father." Loki retorted

"And you have become my everything." Thor's voice was firm in Loki's mind and the smaller God smiled.

"You have always been my everything." he sighed holding still as Thor wiped away the tears he didn't even know he had shed. "But one day we will find our way back."

"And on that day, Asgard will bow before you." Thor growled as he pulled Loki close.

**Then**

"Could somebody tell me who the hell is trying to kill us now?" Tony yelled as the lights dimmed and brightened with each tremor.

"Breach in the containment area." Jarvis reported and the Avengers froze before turning as one and racing down the corridors to where the insane God had been imprisoned.

"Where is Thor?" Steve yelled over the ominous rumbling

"Thor is no longer on premises." Jarvis responded before a mechanical whirring pierced the air "Thor is on premises, Thor is, Thor isn't."

"Jarvis don't you fucking malfunction on me now!" Tony snarled as they rounded the corner.

Black Widow froze almost sending Steve plowing into her.

Tony glanced around the two and froze.

Before him stood Thor…and a free Loki.

"Thor?" Black Widow started hesitantly stepping forward but Steve held her back.

"That is not our Thor." he growled and the God smiled as his skin rippled blue.

"You are right, friends. The Thor of this dimension has gone on a quest to restore our consort's mind." Not-Thor told them.

"Consort? You mean Jane." Tony asked with a frown. He'd never dealt with alternate universes and he'd hoped to keep it that way for the time being.

"My husband is not speaking of that human wench." Not-Loki hissed, red eyes narrowed as if daring Tony to dispute him.

Hawkeye shifted uncertainly and the sorcerer God turned to him with a small smile.

"I know you are better acquainted with my alternate self; however rest assured that no harm will come to any of you." he assured them before the two vanished leaving the remaining Avengers staring after them in shock.

"Am I the only one confused?" Bruce inquired

"Thor is definitely not on the premises." Jarvis reported in an exasperated tone.

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony sighed.

**Now**

Volstagg landed on Jotenheim, closely followed by Fandral and Hogun.

"Are we sure this is where the flux in power was detected?" Fandral asked, glaring across the tundra.

"The sooner we locate Mjolnir the sooner you can return to your conquests." Hogun pointed out and Fandral sighed.

Volstagg grunted in agreement as he chewed a leg of pork.

"Look brother, we have visitors." an unfamiliar voice broke the silence and as if in response the winds around the three quieted.

The once empty tundra seemed to erupt with life and the three warriors found themselves surrounded by Jotun.

The giants watched them with barely repressed aggression and the only thing that seemed to be keeping them at bay were two men standing in their midst.

The smaller of the two was dark haired and lithe, he smiled coldly as he watched the men before him and Fandral felt the stirrings of lust as he took in the stranger's appearance.

The other man was broader, with golden hair and blue eyes which roamed over the warriors, in his hand he held the very weapon that the three had been sent to retrieve.

"You would believe that they were uncouth barbarians," the smaller male mused "Not even a word of greeting."

Fandral stepped forward with a blissful smile, ignoring the Jotun around them and praying to the all father that the beasts would honor the treaty.

"It is simply that we were stunned by your beauty," he teased, stilling when the blond haired man met his eyes.

"I would advise you to take care with the way you address my consort." The man rumbled and lightning streaked across the icy lands.

"Has Odin forgotten that his people are not allowed on my lands?" One of the ice giants demanded and Volstagg's fingers tightened on his axe because no one said anything about going up against the king of the Jotun.

"Perhaps we should hear what it is they have to say," the dark haired man advised.

"If it is what you wish, Loki." the blond conceded, lowering a hand to the small of his companion's back. Ignoring the stunned looks on the faces of the men they left behind.

**Then**

Loki blinked slowly as he watched Thor approach him; he could feel the edge of Thor's lust brushing against his mind as the other God circled him slowly, much like the sharks that they'd seen on their latest trip across the Bifrost.

Thor's blue eyes were half lidded as the familiar blue rippled across his skin pushing away the image that he usually held before the Asgardian people. Now, here in this place Thor was not the heir to the throne nor was he the returned son. Here Thor was only Loki's.

Thor's fingers caught against the loose robe that Loki had clothed himself in as he trailed his fingers across Loki's skin.

"Are you displeased by this place, brother?" Thor asked, the inflection placed on the word brother made Loki smirk as he recalled the look on Odin's face when Thor had named Loki his Consort-To-Be.

Loki tilted his head up so he could stare down his nose at his bondmate, "And if I was?"

"I would lay waste to it all, in a breath." Thor whispered, tongue flicking out to lave against Loki's ear before he moved on.

"And lose the wenches that would gladly throw themselves at your feet?" Loki mocked "I do not believe that you have thought this through, brother."

Thor raised a brow as he stepped forward crowding Loki until the other man took a step back. "What use do I have of wenches, when the prettiest one has already been at my feet?"

Loki bared his teeth in a vicious smile "Do not think yourself above my ire, Thor."

"Then perhaps I should remind you of the time that I have knelt at your feet." Thor retorted as he slammed his hands to the wall. Caging his consort in, even as he felt Loki's thoughts ghost through his mind, words that the other God could say or things he could do to anger Thor flitted into each other before Loki's mind quieted as he glanced up at Thor from beneath his lashes.

"And what would you do, brother, punish me for my transgressions? Perhaps I have not been subservient enough, should I bow before you or crawl on a leash." Loki purred, catching onto the game.

"Perhaps." Thor smiled as one of his hands slid down the wall to the curve of Loki's spine "Or perhaps, I should brand you."

"A brand, how barbaric." Loki tsk-ed "Perhaps you have spent too much time in Jotenheim, it seems to have corrupted your fragile mind."

Thor's tongue darted out as he bent so that his lips were ghosting against Loki's as his brother's skin shifted to the blue that Thor had come to adore. "You never knew when to hold your words, consort." With those words Thor pulled back and spun the smaller God around so that Loki was facing the pale walls of their bed chamber.

Loki chuckled breathlessly "I do not think this is the manner that a prince of Asgard should behave in."

"It is a good thing then that neither of us are truly princes of Asgard." Thor responded as he laved the sensitive skin at the back of Loki's neck, growling when the lithe body beneath him shook.

Slipping to his knees, he shoved Loki's robes out of the way, baring his bondmate to his eyes.

Loki's hand slid against the wall as he felt Thor's breath against his ass. Biting his lip he twisted his head around and met Thor's eyes before his mate ducked down out of sight.

A second later Loki cried out, nails scrabbling against the unyielding surface as Thor's hot tongue laved against his entrance.

Thor pulled back with a smirk "You must be quiet brother; we would not want someone to mistake you for a wench."

Loki snarled at him but before his words could form Thor's teeth were scraping across the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and Loki's body tried to lurch away instinctively, but Thor's hands held him still as the God shifted, tongue trailing along Loki's perineum before dipping to torment his hole.

Loki's body shook as waves of pleasure raced through him as Thor's tongue forced itself past the guardian muscles of his entrance. His back bowed as he spread his legs to give his mate more access, ignoring Thor's knowing chuckle he reached back and tangled his fingers in the God's golden hair as his mate began a familiar thrust and retreat motion.

Thor's tongue lengthened and twisted within him and Loki thanked the lost Gods of the Jotun for their remarkable physiology even as his breathless cries echoed through the cavernous room.

His legs shook as Thor's hand dipped between his legs to pull at his hardened member and the whole world seemed to shift as he slipped to his knees.

"I did say that I would have you on your knees." Thor laughed and Loki huffed.

"Your vow is of little consequence when you are in the same position."

Thor shifted, blanketing Loki's body with his own as he rubbed his nose against the soft hairs at Loki's nape. "I have no objections to my position, consort." he whispered as on hand slid from its place on the floor to caress Loki's hip.

"You would not, as the only things you seem to think of are rutting and eating." Loki retorted even as he relaxed in Thor's embrace.

Thor huffed as he trailed his finger along Loki's hip before dipping to the curve of his ass. "Is that a complaint?" Thor asked as he watched his finger circle Loki's entrance.

Loki hummed thoughtfully as he pushed back on his mate's finger "If I said it was would you be willing to hurry?"

Thor smirked, using one hand to force Loki flat against the carpet before thrusting the finger into the smaller God's body.

Loki's body arched up as he bucked against the appendage and Thor pressed a kiss to his shoulder in apology.

"This is what I would rule." Thor rumbled as his hips twitched in sympathy.

Loki gasped as another finger joined the first, stretching him as Thor's heat blanketed his body.

"I would have you any way you would let me, ice prince." Thor teased, curling his fingers against the spot that he knew drove Loki wild and on cue his mate cried out, body writhing as his clawed at the rug beneath him.

Loki's body shook as Thor rubbed his fingers against that place relentlessly. "Tho-Thor!"

"I would have you beneath me," Thor continued ignoring Loki's warning tone as he pulled his fingers back and spread his consort's legs even wider, watching as Loki slumped against the floor, body limp and pliant beneath Thor's hands. "I would have you above me." he whispered as he rubbed his cock against Loki's hole.

"P-please." Loki begged, mind too far gone to care about his seeming weakness.

"Would you let me have you?" Thor asked as he stilled.

Loki glanced back, his red eyes wide and dazed "Take me." he ordered and Thor could never deny Loki his wants.

Thrusting forward Thor bared his teeth in ecstasy as his cock was surrounded by the familiar heat and mind numbing tightness.

Loki's cry shattered the air and Thor snarled. No one in Asgard would question his claim now.

**Now**

Loki stood before the Casket of Ancient Winters, fingers resting against its cold surface.

"I thought I would find you here." Odin rasped and Loki twisted his head to look at him, this man that would have robbed him of his happiness, made him into a shadow of himself!

Loki closed his eyes, pushing away the memories of the past as his glanced at Odin. "What is it you seek, All-Father?"

Odin was silent for a moment as he took in the God before him. Loki's bearing was proud, that of a warrior….a prince and Odin bowed his head "Forgiveness for a life that I should not have tried to control."

Loki snorted as he glanced down at the casket. "There is little that I can forgive."

Odin began to turn away in defeat when Loki continued.

"You should be thankful that this is one of those things."

Odin nodded "Thank you."

Loki's lips twisted into a bitter smile as he stroked the casket "I thank me, every day." he whispered.

**Then**

Loki gazed into the Mirror Of All and frowned at the broken men that he and his husband were in this strange dimension.

Familiar arms wrapped around him and Loki smiled as small fingers gripped his pants.

"I see that Jörmungandr has decided to return to his normal form." Loki mused as he lifted the small boy into his arms, pressing a kiss against his golden hair.

"He shunned being a snake when he noticed it did not allow me to carry him." Thor explained as he nuzzled Loki's neck "What worries you?"

Loki glanced into the now blank mirror before turning to his husband with a devious smile "Do you wish to accompany on a quest?"

Thor chuckled softly "I will be with you however you will have me." He promised.


End file.
